1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart television (TV), and more particularly, to a smart TV remote controller and a remote controller set having voice communication functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional wireless IP phone applied to a smart TV, the wireless IP phone is always communicated with a set-up box, and when the set-up box receives an incoming phone call, the wireless IP phone may have ringtone or vibrated alert to remind a user to take the phone call. Therefore, the wireless IP phone constantly suffers low battery problem. To solve the low battery problem, the wireless IP phone is always connected to a recharger to charge a battery of the wireless IP phone when the phone is not used, causing inconvenience to the user.